Rewriting History
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Chloe/Oliver fic. After the Legion comes back again to save them from a time-traveling menace, Oliver thinks about his and Chloe's relationship, and how according to the Legion, they aren't supposed to be together. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Chloe/Oliver fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Smallville. _

_..._

_A/N: This one will take place after the series finale, after Chloe and Oliver have been reunited. I don't care how they do it in the show, Chloe will not being dying in my fics, and she and Oliver will live happily ever after. End of story. _

_Anywhoo, this is about the Legion guys coming back again, this time to warn them about a threat who has come back in time. Oliver thinks about something he discovered after they left. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Oliver moved about his apartment, preparing himself for the evening ahead of him. He'd thought about taking her out to dinner to celebrate their victory, but he'd decided in the end that a more intimate setting would be better. So, he'd prepared a pretty spectacular meal - if he did say so himself - and made plans for her to join him.

They didn't get many of these moments, but he wanted to change that now.

She would be arriving soon, and they had lots to discuss. He wanted a completely open and honest relationship with her; he wanted them to last.

When the Legion had come back from the future - again - to save them all from an impending attack, Oliver thought that it was getting a bit redundant. It wasn't that he minded the assistance - and it was nice to have the entire Justice League and Justice Society of America working together - but those guys certainly used those nifty little time-traveling rings a bit excessively. Any time their beloved 'Superman' was in danger, they traveled through time to storm the field with him. Oliver was starting to wonder if their ring-leader didn't have a little crush on Clark. It would certainly clear a few things up.

But, Clark's sexual preferences weren't the focus of this evening. The Legion didn't tell them much about the future - they didn't want to risk changing anything for the worse. Dinah, however, had gotten some information out of one of the younger ones. It hadn't been too difficult. She'd come to him almost immediately after discovering the information, a smile covering her face.

Apparently, their destiny was to be married. They were to be a superhero, crime-fighting family. Their children would carry on their legacy, and be one of the greatest weapons that the forced of good had on their side. Dinah had been only too eager to start their lives together.

The sound of the lift alerted him to his date's presence, and he put the finishing touches on the table he'd set.

She stepped out of the lift with a bright smile on his face, her eyes flickering around the candlelit apartment. "Well, well, Mr. Queen ... you may have outdone yourself," Chloe told him.

Oliver smiled, walking forward to kiss her cheek and take her coat.

Chloe followed him to the table, smiling as he pulled her chair out for her. "Not that I'm complaining, but what with all the romance?" she wondered.

Oliver sat down across from her at the small table, reaching forward to take her hand in his. "I just though tonight was as good a night as any to go all-out."

Chloe regarded him thoughtfully, wondering at his changed behavior. Things had progressed quite a bit between them since they'd been reunited, but the 'I love you' had yet to have been discussed. "Okay ... I'm officially curious. What's up?"

Oliver sighed, wondering where to begin. "Well, Dinah came to see me today. She apparently interrogated one of the Legion members, and got her to tell her a little bit about our future."

Chloe nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"It seems that in their future, Dinah and I were together. Marriage, kids, the whole shebang," Oliver continued.

Chloe slowly pulled her hand away from his, sitting up straighter in her chair. "So, you're breaking up with me," she reasoned. "You want to go have that future with Dinah." She thought back to that day - so long ago now - when she'd told Tess that she wouldn't blame Oliver when he inevitably left her. Apparently the time had come.

Oliver furrowed his brow, staring at her. "What? No. I don't want to break up, Chloe. More like the complete opposite," he assure her.

Chloe brought her eyes back up to his face quickly, daring to hope that he wasn't screwing with her. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at her from across the table. "The only one I want to be with is you."

Chloe pursed her lips, happiness and hope flooding her body. "But, I mean ... if that's how it's supposed to be, maybe we shouldn't mess with history." She was reminded of Jimmy's death, and how that might not have happened if Clark hadn't saved her, thereby allowing her to strengthen Davis's Doomsday half.

Oliver stood up from the table, coming around to crouch by Chloe's chair. "I don't care what their history books say. I don't care how their timeline played out, what they think is going to happen ... I love you, Chloe Sullivan. There is no one else that I want to spend my life with, marry, or have kids with. I want us to write our own history, Chloe."

Chloe gasped in a short intake of breath, but couldn't find any words.

Oliver stared into her green eyes, steeling himself for what he was going to say next. "Sometime soon, I'm going to ask you to marry me, Chloe Sullivan," he told her. The look of surprise on her face was priceless, but he continued without pause. "I'm telling you now so that you can think about it, and let me know if you don't want me to ask. I don't want you to say yes, yet," he added with a half-smile. "I want us to get used to living together first." At her look of confusion, he explained, "I also think that you should move in with me," he told her. "Here, or in Star City, or wherever in the world that you want to live. I want us to be together, Chloe. I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

Chloe blinked, her mind trying to take in all of the information at once.

"So, what do you think?" he asked her.

_Is he serious? He actually expects me to formulate a coherent sentence after those bombshells?_ Oliver continued to look into her eyes, so Chloe decided against trying to come up with the perfect words. He'd already said it all, so she did the only other thing she could think of. She slid off of her chair, kneeled next to him on the floor, and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips against his.

Oliver smiled into the kiss, wrapping his own arms tightly around her, never wanting to let her go.

The meal was forgotten, neither one of them in the mood for food just then. They took their pleasures from each other, giving just as much back as they made love throughout the night.

It was morning before Chloe finally regained her wits, and told Oliver that she loved him too, and that she couldn't wait to start their lives together.

It was just over a month until he asked her to marry him, and she could only smile, nod emphatically, and kiss him senseless.

They didn't care what history proclaimed to be, they didn't care about what future they were 'supposed' to have. They just wanted to spend the rest of their lives loving each other. And they did.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Definitely a but mushier than I intended, but hopefully it worked out. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
